


A Soul's Best Friend

by Chaotic_Dreamer



Category: Bleach
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_Dreamer/pseuds/Chaotic_Dreamer
Summary: Hirako Shinji was one of those souls who didn’t remember anything about his life before he died. There was one thing he did remember, however, one tiny slither of a memory that he clung to, and that was the memory of a dog. He had no idea where this dog had come from, or if it was even his. Knowing his luck that dog was probably the reason he was in the soul society in the first place, but ever since he remembered that dog he’d wanted a dog of his own.Otherwise known as the five-times Shinji tried to get a dog and the one time he did.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Soul's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Ship free, but you can ship them if you like, I'm not here to judge. More characters will be added as the chapters pertaining them are posted.

Hirako Shinji was one of those souls who didn’t remember anything about his life before he died. There was one thing he did remember, however, one tiny slither of a memory that he clung to, and that was the memory of a dog. He had no idea where this dog had come from, or if it was even his. Knowing his luck that dog was probably the reason he was in the soul society in the first place, but ever since he remembered that dog he’d wanted a dog of his own.

“It was golden in colour,” he’d tell anyone who’d listen, who at first was his adoptive Rukon parents and then later his best friend. “It was young, only a puppy, and...“

“Did it breathe fire?”

“What?” Shinji looked down at her with a perplexed look on his face.

“Did the dog breath fire?” she repeated, slower. She’d known him for over a year now and still thought he was an idiot and tended to dumb things down for him.

“Dogs don’t breath fire Hiyori...”

“Oh,” she shrugged and placed the stick she was holding over her shoulders and hooked her arms around it. “Then I don’t give a damn about your human dog.”

Sarugaki Hiyori was, to anyone else, an annoying brat. To Shinji, she was still an annoying brat, but she was his annoying brat and he would happily stand up for her, much to her disgust.

She started to walk away from him, arms still hooked over her stick. “I’m pretty sure he was called Akira,” he called running to catch up to her.

She paused in the middle of the street and turned before unhooking her stick and sweeping it under his legs. He fell, hard, on his butt. “I don’t care about your damn dog,” she muttered, stepping over him and heading in a different direction.

Shinji rolled his eyes but didn’t follow her. It was best not to annoy her when she was in one of her moods, instead he stood up and dusted down his threadbare yukata and walked in the opposite direction. Her mood was usually attributed to how she was feeling. This was an “I’m hungry” kind of mood and so Shinji went in search of food.

The district he lived in now, was bigger than the one he lived in when he first came to the soul society, but when his adoptive parents died, he left and was found by Hiyori (although she would argue that she saved his stupid ass) and now they lived in her district. It was also at a lower number, which meant food was more readily available, there weren’t as many gangs, thieves and murderers and he got to wear shoes. He underestimated the importance of shoes when he lived in his old district. In fact, he probably didn’t even know what a shoe was until he met Hiyori and was whacked over the head with one. Which explained, why, up until he got his own pair of shoes, that he thought they were supposed to be worn on his hands.

He tried the market for food first, he had a few kan hidden upon his person that he’d earned for doing errands for a neighbour, it would probably be enough to buy him a rice cake that he could give her. He wasn’t that hungry yet, he could probably go another couple of days, but Hiyori was always hungry. The district square where the market stood, was unusually quiet. There was only a cluster of kids all surrounding something, everything else was either closed or empty.

“It’s kinda ugly isn’t it?” One of the kids said and he kicked whatever it was he was referring to.

The, whatever it was, whined.

Shinji walked towards them. “Whatcha got there?” he asked casually, hands behind his head.

There were three of them. “None of your business girlie,” the tallest said, glaring at him.

Shinji hated being called "girlie", just because he had shoulder-length hair didn't mean he was a girl. And he told them just that.

“Why do you have long hair then if you’re not a girl?”

“Why do you have a whiny voice,” he pointed at the one who kicked the whatchamacallit, “or you have a wiggly chest?” He jibbed back at them, pointing at the largest of the four last. “A soul is not defined by what they look like.”

The tallest rolled his eyes and took a step forward, the largest followed suit and the whiny one brought up the rear, it was then with the three of him facing him he could see what they had been tormenting.

“Were you kicking that puppy?” he asked, eyes narrowing, happy-go-lucky attitude gone.

“Yeah? What's it to ya?” The whiny kid asked.

“Yeah kid, what’s it to ya?” The largest repeated and in his head Shinji called him a parrot.

Shinji knew he was at a disadvantage here, he was younger for one, smaller for another and was unarmed. The three boys, well teens really, if age was actually a linear construct in the soul society, all had sticks.

He wasn’t, however, unfooted, and he took a shoe off and held it in his hand.

“What you gonna do with that twerp?” asked the tallest and obviously the leader.

Shinji smirked. “Walk all over you with it of course.”

This seemed to make the three boys laugh and so Shinji did what he shouldn’t. Or to put it more simply, Shinji did what a normal soul wouldn’t, but he wasn’t a normal soul and nor did he do things he should, and instead he leapt at them with his shoe on his hand ready to defend the puppy.

It didn’t end well. Instead, he got pretty beat up and had to be rescued by Hiyori who was so much better at fighting with a shoe than he was, the fact that she also had a stick helped as well.

“What did you go do that for?” She grumbled, having beaten the three boys and sent them running with their tails between their legs. She crouched down next to him, poking him with the very same stick she defended him with. 

Shinji groaned and sat up rubbing his head.” Puppy,” he said rather childishly and pointed to the golden puppy that was still curled up where the boys had left him. Not trusting himself to stand, he instead crawled over to it. “Hey little pup, little doggo, Imma gonna call you Akira…” he reached out his hand to stroke it, but the puppy, obviously scared from what the other kids had done to it, bit him hard.

Hiyori laughed and walked over to him. “I don’t think that dog likes you very much. Now I’m hungry. I want food as payment for saving your ass.”

Shinji pouted and watched as the dog limped away, before finally standing up. “I was gonna get you a rice cake... Oh, man!” As he stood up he checked the secret compartment of his yukata where he kept his valuables and found it empty. “My money! Those little sh... OW!” He didn’t get much further for Hiyori had hit him over the head with her stick.

“Your so useless, useless and bald!”

Shinji was about to open his mouth to complain that he wasn’t bald, that the very fact he had blond hair down to his shoulders was a testiment to the fact that he was anything but bald, but she’d already walked away. Watching her as he rubbed his head she saw him reach a closed down market stall and duck under the clothed table to the other side.

“Hiyori what...” she sent him a look that basically told him to shut up or they’ll be caught. Taking his usual position of look-out he turned his back on Hiyori and stood guard, legs poised ready to run if needs be.

No-on came, the market square still as empty as when he first arrived and Hiyori appeared next to him handing him a dried strip of daikon radish. “Let’s get out of here,” she muttered and Shinji nodded. “If you see the dog though, no you can’t keep it. It’s a stray.”

“We’re practically strays,” he reminded her as they walked and she whacked him with her shoe.

“Which is why there isn’t room for another.”

Shinji pouted and took a bite of his radish. She did have a point though, they could hardly look after themselves, having another mouth to feed would just make things harder for them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this fic idea came from, I can tell you I was up a cliff, or was I down the cliff at this point having twisted my ankle and tumbled halfway down into a bramble bush? Anyway, it's just a silly little thing I came up with and I have the scenarios all planned out and I hope I can write them fairly quickly.
> 
> If you enjoyed it please feel free to leave a comment, I don't bite.


End file.
